


It's the End of the World as We Know it!

by R_4_L



Category: Kuroko no Basket, uta no prince sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Takao brings Midorima the lucky item of the day and he gets it wrong.Please read the notes at the end of the story





	It's the End of the World as We Know it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonfire78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire78/gifts).



> I don't pretend to own either Kuroko no Basket or Uta no Prince Sama. Writing is for fun

Midorima stood outside of his door and waited for Takao. The guy was seven minutes late and counting.

"Where is that idiot?" Midorima looked at his phone for third time and debated calling the guy. "It couldn't be that difficult to get a trading card for Tokiya Ichinose from the Uta no Prince Sama anime." The green haired shooting guard wasn't familiar with either the character or the anime or the game; but he knew that Takao most likely was because he not only loved music and played video games but he also collected trading cards.

The sound of the rickshaw coming down the street settled the matter. The idiot was here, only nine minutes and fifty seconds late. Midorima barely let Takao stop, before jumping in the back. They made it to the school gates with five minutes to spare.

"My lucky item?" The tapped hand was out stretched.

"Yeah, yeah. A little patience Shin-chan. I had to dig through four binders to find this one." Takao pulled out his wallet and handed over the card. It was in a hard plastic protector. Takao was sure that Midorima was going to take excellent care of his card, but it was his habit to protect them to the best of his ability when they were out of the binders he had them stored in.

Midorima looked at the card, something was wrong. "Wait this isn't Tokiya Ichinose. The name on the card says Hayato Ichinose. The Oha-Asa said that the lucky item of the day was a trading card for Tokiya Ichinose of Uta no Prince Sama. NOT Hayato Ichinose."

"Well they're the same person, so the card should work." 

"It says on the back that he is the twin of Tokiya Ichinose. That doesn't mean he's the same person."

"No Shin-chan, you don't get it, Hayato is the name of an idol who's tired of making music the way the studio wants and is trying to follow his heart. So he enrolled at this idol school, but he needs to use an alias and picks Tokiya. When Nanami Haruka tells him how much he resembles her hero Hayato, Tokiya says that they are twins. They are really the same person. Honest."

"Still this isn't the trading card that I need for my lucky item. Bad things are going to happen I just know it."

"Chill, Shin-chan. I mean what's the worst that can happen? It's not like the world is going to end or anything." Takao's grin was lopsided, he wouldn't mention the fact he had Tokiya Ichinose's trading card in his wallet as well. He wanted to see just how worked up Shin-chan could get. He loved to rile the shooting guard.

The blare of sirens had both teens freezing in their tracks. It could be an earthquake, tsunami, or nuclear war for all they knew.

"Not the end of the world eh?" Midorima smacked Takao on the back on the head. If he was going to die, at least he was with a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Takao collects trading cards.  
> Other options for lucky items were: (aside from a multitude of other trading cards)  
> A red apple and Takao brought a variegated apple  
> A model of 66 mustang and Takao brought and 67 mustang  
> A pair running shoes and Takao brought a pair of sneakers  
> A hoodie and Takao brought a bunny hug  
> A copy of "Fifty Shade of Grey" original cover and Takao brought one with the move cover  
> A copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and Takao brought the DVD  
> A travel version of the game Go and Takao brought Shogi


End file.
